


Writers Guide to UK Slang

by lumin57



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, also, also sometimes just difficult or unusual words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumin57/pseuds/lumin57





	Writers Guide to UK Slang

**The following is for US writers who need a handle on UK slang**

**Sherlock Writers’ (Readers’) Guide to UK slang**

 **airing cupboard** = closet around a hot-water pipe to dry clothes

 **arsed** = bothered

 **aubergine** = eggplant

 **barmy** = silly, eccentric, foolish

 **beeb** = nickname for the BBC

 **berk** = a stupid person

 **bespoke** = custom tailored

 **bin** = (n) waste container; (v) to place in a bin

 **bint** = derogatory word for a girl or woman

 **bit** = part

 **blinding** = excellent, great, or superb

 **brilliant** = exciting and wonderful; good

 **chary** = 1. cautious or careful, wary; 2. shy, timid; 3. fastidious, choosy; 4. sparing

 **cheers** = Thanks!

 **chip & pin machine** = self-serve checkout

 **chuffed** = really pleased or satisfied

 **cock-up** = a mistake of large or epic proportions; hose-up

 **courgette** = zucchini

 **crimp** = 1. to press into small regular folds; make wavy; 2. to curl (hair), especially with the use of a curling iron; 3. to press or draw together, as the ends of something; 4. to check, restrain, or inhibit; hinder

 **cuppa** = “cup of tea”

 **dodgy** = dishonest or unreliable; potentially dangerous; of low quality

 **dosh** = money, cash

 **excrescence** = a growth, lump, swelling; an unattractive or superfluous addition or feature

 **fanny** = pussy

 **film** = movie

 **flat** = apartment

 **fringe** = bangs (hair)

 **frisson** = a sudden, passing sensation of excitement; a shudder of emotion; thrill

 **from/to** = There is sometimes (?) something different about the way Britspeak  & Amerispeak use these terms. (I have always thought that 'from' indicated 'a motion originating with the object coming (in, inward) toward the noun,' whereas 'to' indicated the opposite, 'a motion originating with the noun, going (out, away, outward) toward the object'

I would be ever so grateful if someone could explain and illustrate the difference.

 **gimlet** = penetrating or piercing gaze

 **git, tit** = idiot or fool (usually in reference to a male)

 **gobsmacked** = to be shocked and surprised beyond belief

 **grotty** = seedy; wretched; dirty.

 **gutted** = terribly saddened, devastated

 **half-two** = 2:30

 **hoovering** = vacuuming

 **jacket potato** = baking potato

 **jumper** = a knit pullover

 **kip** = nap

 **knackered** = tired

 **lav** = lavatory; bathroom

 **lift** = elevator

 **Lilo** = a type of air mattress that you use to lie on or to float on water

 **loo** = lavatory; bathroom

 **mate** = bud/pal, but used more frequently (ie, How you doin', mate? (Think Stamford)

 **moue** = a small grimace or pout

 **nick** = to steal; also, to arrest someone

 **Oi!** = "Hey!" or "Hey, you!"

 **pashed** = tongue-kissed

 **pavement** = sidewalk

 **peckish**  = hungry

 **pissed** = drunk

 **plaster** = an adhesive bandage; a band-aid

 **plonker** = a stupid person

 **post** = mail

 **prat** = an incompetent, stupid, or foolish person; an idiot

 **pull** = to attract a person in a sexy or romantic way

 **ramekin** = a small dish for baking and serving an individual portion of food

 **rubbish** = garbage or trash

 **sacked** = to be fired from one's place of employment

 **scarper** = ran or scamper away, leave quickly

 **shag** = have sexual intercourse; fuck

 **shanked**  =  stabbed with a knife

 **skip** = dumpster (US), but with no lid and usually dragged off and replaced rather than emptied

 **skive** = to miss work, school or another obligation by pretending illness

 **stove**  =  to treat with or subject to heat, as in a stove

 **strop** = a temper-tantrum

 **ta** = "Thanks!"

 **taking the piss** = making fun of

 **tessellate** = to form of small squares or blocks, as floors or pavements; form or arrange in a checkered or mosaic pattern

 **till** = cashier

 **to/from** = There is sometimes (?) something different about the way Britspeak  & Amerispeak use these terms. (I have always thought that "to' indicated 'motion from the noun toward an outside object,' whereas 'from' indicated the opposite, 'a motion of the object toward the noun.' intoward flashlight

I would be ever so grateful if someone could explain and illustrate the difference.'

 **torch** = flashlight

 **tosser** = uncool person, jerk, asshole

 **treacle** = contrived or unrestrained sentimentality

 **trolley** = shopping cart

 **tuck in** = "dig in"; start eating a meal eagerly, go to bed eagerly

 **wank** = masturbate; jerk off

 **wanker** = asshole, jerk

 **wellies** = (Wellington's) rain boots

 **you all right?/you okay?** = how are you?

 **zebra-crossing** = crosswalk

 **Note:**   Some of these words may not be specifically British, but may just be words I didn't recognize as American English.  Please feel free to add your additions or corrections in a comment; I will add them to this list. Thanks! 


End file.
